You will lose
by Jek Scarlet
Summary: Butch le apuesta a Boomer que puede durar más tiempo que él antes de corrers. Boomer le apuesta a Butch que para antes de terminada la noche, probará que es gay. (Especial yaoi. 1/6) [Para powerdark]


¡Por un fandom más activo y con más yaoi!

1/6

 **Paring** : Butch/Boomer

 **Advertencias** : Yaoi, incesto, lemmon, sexo oral, lenguaje vulgar.

Para **powerdark**.

* * *

 **You will lose**

Es una noche de verano demasiado aburrida en la casa Rowdy —léase cabaña de Fuzzy—, y los dos hermanos menores están sentados en el pórtico lanzando piedras a vaciás latas de cerveza que están sobre una barda. El monótono sonido de los insectos llena el lugar, y cuando Boomer suelta un bostezo y se reclina en su silla, Butch no hace más que mirarlo de reojo antes de abrir la ultima cerveza.

Butch piensa que Boomer ahora podría no estar ahí y sí en la casa de Gotokuji, porque aún siendo buena niña y todo aquella rubia se habría bajado las bragas por Boomer en más de una ocasión si este se lo hubiese pedido, aunque no hubiese tenido la necesidad de pedírselo siquiera, después de todo; Miyako se mojaba con solo ver a su hermano. Pero no había sido la única que no había encontrado el alivio y placer por parte del amigo de Boomer, puesto que este parecía encontrar más placentero jalárselo en el baño o en la cama mientra pensaba en quien-sabe-qué, que entrar en una mujer y sentir su calidez.

Sí, él y Brick tenían sus sospechas, pero venga, que Boomer era de esos chapados a la antigua y de seguro estaba guardándose para la indicada. O alguna de esas mariconadas.

—Boomer, ¿has estado en la cama con alguna tía? —pregunta fingiendo cierta indiferencia.

—No tenemos tías, y de tenerlas, ¿por qué estaríamos en la misma cama?, eso sería raro y hasta perturbador.

—No de esa clase de tías, baboso, de la otra clase de tías; de las que las agarras y... —Butch coloca las manos frente a él y en el aire como si estuviese estrechando las caderas de alguien y hace obscenos movimientos pelvicos que captan la mirada y atención de Boomer—, ¿me entiendes?

—No, con ninguna —aparta la mirada hacia la negrura del bosque—. Tampoco es como si me importase. Eso me es irrelevante.

Butch arquea una ceja. Boomer puede utilizar palabras como "irrelevante" y "perturbador", pero no puede comprender algo tan simple como "tía"

—Boomer, ¿acaso eres gay?

Boomer voltea a verlo con tanto indiferencia en la mirada que sorprende a su hermano.

—Yo creo que tú eres el gay aquí —dice luego de guardar un momento de silencio, con un tono de voz que Butch no logra descifrar. No es burla ni indiferencia, no es enojo o confusión, suena parecido a interés y Butch entiende que su hermano ya le ha dado la respuesta—, y puedo probarlo.

—Quisiera ver que lo intentaras, porque te digo hermano, que no hay macho más macho que yo.

Boomer sonríe mientras se levanta de la silla para que Butch no lo vea y junta una piedra del suelo. Aún queda una lata vaciá sobre la barda.

— ¿Es una apuesta?, porque yo te apuesto que antes de que acabe la noche probaré que eres gay... o al menos bisexual.

Butch ni lo piensa y acepta con una confianza que no flaquea ni un segundo. Boomer vuelve a sonreír de espaldas a él y arroja la piedra dando en el blanco.

—Esta bien, pero tú no puedes hacer nada para evitar que lo pruebe, ¿entendido?, de lo contrario tú perderás —el moreno asiente despreocupado e interesado por la forma en la que su hermanito intentará probar algo que no es más que una ridiculez.

Inhala fuertemente y deja que el aire circule por todo su cuerpo antes de exhalar despacio, como preparándose para dar un gran salto en aguas desconocidas. Voltea a ver a Butch quién se encuentra sentado en la mecedora que alguna vez perteneció a Fuzzy y Boomer se planta delante de él, con la expresión más seria que se le haya visto jamás nunca en el rostro y un aura de completa determinación.

Está a punto de sonreírle descaradamente cuando Boomer se arrodilla frente a él y baja el cierre de su pantalón despacio.

— ¿¡Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?! —grita mientras empuja a su hermano lejos de él con un certero puñetazo y se levanta enfadado.

Boomer se limpia la sangre de su labio inferior y suelta un suspiro mientras observa a Butch desde el suelo. Se esperaba un golpe más fuerte por parte de su violento hermano.

—Supongo que he ganado. A menos que me dejes terminar —le sonríe a Butch mostrando su perfecta dentadura—; hermanito.

Boomer observa como aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza haciendo que las venas de su cuello se marquen, y sus puños se cierran y abren como queriendo volver a golpearlo. Siente una increíbles ganas de continuar provocándolo para que lo vuelva a golpear pero se contiene, así como lo hace Butch quien vuelve a sentarse en completo silencio.

—E-espera, espera —tartamudeó removiéndose apenas en el asiento al ver la boca de Boomer amenazando con meterse el pene en su boca. Quiso volver a golpearlo pero se contuvo. Este levantó la mirada apenas y la volvió a bajar hacia lo único que parecía llamar su atención desde que se habían sentado en ese pórtico.

—Todo lo que yo quiera —responde con indiferencia, provocando que Butch se estremezca. Las manos del rubio se mueven increíblemente rápidas y expertas y cuando Butch se percata de que Boomer tiene su miembro en la mano este ya se había inclinado y pasado la lengua por toda la longitud del mismo, provocando que diese un pequeño salto al ser cogido desprevenido, la siguiente lamida que sintió estremecerlo ya se lo esperaba.  
Aquello era difícil de asimilar, y aunque ya muchas mujeres habían hecho lo que Boomer estaba haciendo ahora, las sensaciones que provocaba su hermano eran nuevas. Lamía cada parte de su miembro, y cuando llegaba a la punta daba pequeños golpecitos con sus dedos estremeciéndolo por completo.

El que un hombre, y su hermano, estuviese haciéndole aquello a él; Butch Jojo, quien había pensado toda su vida que se acostaría únicamente con mujeres, era algo difícil de asimilar aún viendo la rubia cabellera asomar entre sus piernas.

Boomer volvió a lamer la base a la vez que pasaba su larga y rosada lengua por una vena para terminar en la punta y soltar un gemido de verdadera satisfacción. El pene de Butch comenzaba a punsarle deseoso de que siguiera gimiendo, chupando y lamiendo, y por sobre todo aunque jamás lo dijese en voz alta; de entrar en Boomer.

Empujó las caderas hacia arriba, donde la boca de Boomer devoraba su pene con energéticas ganas, animándolo a ir más rápido. Babeó todo el pene con su boca como si su vida dependiese de ello, y lejos de alcanzarle aquello continuo ayudándose con las manos y masturbando a su hermano mayor sin perder de vista la espresión ida y satisfecha del moreno en cuanto a su trabajo.

—Bueno Butch —jadeo sintiendo la dureza en el pene de su hermano y en el suyo propio—, debo admitir que llegué a pensar que terminarías rápido —movió sus manos hacia arriba y abajo con más fuerza, haciendo uso de su destacable velocidad.

—Por... favor, no soy como tu —Boomer sintió deseo de meter la mano en sus propios pantalones y comenzar a masturbarse al escuchar la voz de su hermano salir tan ronca y varonil—, puedo durar más tiempo que tu antes de terminar.

— ¿Seguro? —pasó su lengua en círculos sobre la punta del pene provocando cosquillas y luego lo mordió apenas, a Butch le pareció ver estrellas—, ¿es una apuesta? —se lo metió a la boca en el momento en el que Butch se sujetaba de la mecedora y se corría en la boca de su hermanito con increíbles espasmos.

Boomer intento tragar todo, saboreando el blanco y jugoso semen de su hermano. El olor a sexo y semen lo volvía loco.

Butch lo observo saborearse los labios en silencio antes de asentir con una sonrisa y tomó la lata que había dejado a medias.

—Sí Boomer, es una apuesta —bebió un gran trago y arrojó la lata lejos—; ven aquí perra.

Boomer arqueó una ceja ante las palabras de su hermano pero le restó importancia rápidamente y se acercó a él desabrochándose el pantalón para posteriormente sacárselos, ansioso por aquello que tanto tiempo había estado esperando. Se subió a horcajadas sobre él quedando cara a cara, sintiendo la caliente respiración de Butch golpeando en la curva de su cuello y las manos de este deslizarse por su espalda hacia sus nalgas.

— ¿Estás listo para mí, rubia? —preguntó con burla apretando sus nalgas y colocándose para entrar. Boomer se meció sobre su miembro deseoso de que lo penetrara de una vez.

Lo quería, lo quería tanto dentro de él. Caliente, rudo y salvaje como uno esperaría que fuese Butch, sin delicadeza, brusco y animal. Cada parte de Boomer gritaba ardiente por que su hermano lo follara. Ya.

En un movimiento fluido se hundió completamente en él, cumpliendo el sueño lujurioso de Boomer.

Butch lo sintió, aquello era estrechamente virgen. Pero por la forma en la que Boomer se la había chupado anteriormente lo de que fuese virgen estaba en duda para él.

Le tomó de las caderas y comenzó a moverse dentro de él con fuerza, entrando y saliendo por completo de él. A Boomer el dolor punzante que sintió en un comienzo no le importó, él quería sentir dolor, quería sentir a Butch y terminar oliendo a sexo y hombre.

El corazón de Boomer era un caballo desbocado galopeando en su pecho. El repentino deseo de morder la morena piel de su amante le invadió y terminó encajando sus dientes en el hombro del moreno, quien soltó un gruñido excitado y le tomo de las nalgas levantándose de la silla con Boomer aferrando las piernas en su cadera.

Butch sentía a su hermanito increíblemente apretado y caliente. El rubio comenzó a murmurar palabras obscenas entre dientes que poco a poco se convirtieron en gritos que pedían más y más a medida que Butch subía el ritmo de sus envestidas.

Se sentía venir en cualquier momento, pero sabía que tenía el orgasmo de Boomer en sus manos. Caminó unos pasos aún con el cuerpo de Boomer aferrado a su cadera y a su pene y lo estampó contra el árbol más cercano.  
El 'crack' que se escuchó fue el perfecto sonido para acompañar los gemidos y jadeos de Boomer en los oídos de Butch, y lo necesario para que el rubio viese estrellas y se le contrajera el estomago sintiendo que no podría aguantar mucho más.

El moreno usó el árbol como base para sostener a Boomer y aprovechar y darle un golpe en su glúteo izquierdo. La piel de Boomer pico en la zona golpeada con ese golpe y los otros que le siguieron. Butch sonrío triunfante al ver al rubio morderse el labio intentando contenerse.

Boomer se corrió con voz ronca echando la cabeza hacia atrás y presionándose más contra su hermano. Butch lo envistió unas veces más antes de correrse dentro de él con un gruñido, provocando que Boomer chillara como niña al sentir el liquido deslizarse dentro de él y llenarlo por completo.

—Eso fue mejor de lo que había imaginado que sería —dijo Boomer sin importarle mucho que su hermano siguiera dentro de él y no tuviese intención de salir muy pronto. Butch sonríe apenas pensando que estar con un hombre no es tan malo.

Y mientras intenta controlar su respiración y los erráticos latidos de su corazón lo comprende; Boomer había planeado aquello desde un comienzo, he increíblemente no le importa haber perdido.

* * *

.

.

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a la pagina de facebook; **Parodias ppgz &rrbz** por su ayuda con esta campaña.

¿No la conocen?, pues no saben de lo que se pierden. Se las recomiendo.

Si les gustó y quieren más dejen su comentario, y si quieren de alguna pareja en especifico no teman en decirlo (ya sea yaoi o hetero, canon o crack, yuri o incesto)

Decidan el siguiente;

 **#DaixButch**

 **#BrickxButch**

 **#BrickxBoomer**

 **#CualquieraQueSeaYaoi**

 **#Sorprendeme**

Recordarles que este especial es para "volver a la vida" al fandom, y hay más de una manera de hacerlo, no solo escribir, así que..

Ayuda a darle vida al fandom; escribe, lee, comenta.


End file.
